


Brendon story #3

by fictionalaspect



Series: Unfinished, Abandoned, Snippets, Bits and Pieces [13]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>800 words of lolzy fic about Brendon getting devirginated by Panic v2.0. Your guess is as good as mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brendon story #3

**Author's Note:**

> 800 words of lolzy fic about Brendon getting devirginated by Panic v2.0. Your guess is as good as mine.

"So here's the thing," Brendon says, licking his lips nervously. God, Jon is like _right there_ , and he's got a little smile on his face, and he's leaning in and as much as Brendon can't believe this is _finally happening_ , he also can't seem to stop talking.

"Hmmm?" Ryan says, raising his head a little to look at Brendon. He's sprawled back on the bed, shoulders up against the pillows. Spencer's got his head pillowed on Ryan's stomach, and theoretically it's so that Ryan can play with Spencer's hair. Spencer is kind of a whore for Ryan's fingers, as much as he denies it. In actuality, Brendon suspects that Spencer's really just nuzzling into Ryan's crotch, which is one of the many factors that sort of predicated this whole sudden _hey guys, lets get it over with and just all fuck, what do you say?_

"I'mavirgin," Brendon blurts out. The words arrive all smushed together. Jon quirks an eyebrow at him. Seriously, he's so close, and okay, now he's leaning in and maybe it doesn't matter that Brendon's a virgin for makeout times. That's cool. Brendon can roll with that.

"You are not," Spencer says.

"Mmmhmm," Brendon replies, because he's kissing Jon Walker, and that's more important than talking. Brendon's never kissed anyone with a beard before. It's kind of awesome. It adds this whole other sensory experience to the process. Jon's face is all soft and a little scratchy, and he's cupping Brendon's jaw, and Brendon sighs and opens for him a little more, just a little.

"You aren't a virgin like, sixteen times over," Ryan says, unwilling to let it go. "Come on, Brendon. There was Audrey, and [blank], and [blank], and—"

Brendon sighs a little against Jon's mouth. He pulls away reluctantly. "Yeah," Brendon says. "About that."

"Are you trying to tell us that you never actually had sex with any of the girls you've dated?" Spencer mumbles. He's nosing at Ryan's stomach in a lazy sort of fashion, like it's there, and he's there, but he hasn't quite decided if he wants to put the effort in yet. It's possible they shouldn't have smoked three joints before they started this. Brendon's starting to suspect they've gone right past "take the edge off" to "I can't feel my face."

"Maybe," Brendon says.

"Dammit," Ryan sighs, pushing Spencer off his crotch. "I was seriously looking forward to a blowjob, too."

"What?" Brendon says, because he's not quite sure he's following. "I didn't mean—I just meant, you know. So you know. Don't, uh. Break me."

Ryan shakes his head. "You've never had _sex_ ," he says, looking at Brendon with an expression that mixtures wonderment and frustration. "We can't all just—we need to, like. woo you and shit."

"I'm woo'd," Brendon mumbles. Jon's kissing him again, these long, slow kisses that make Brendon's stomach drop out and flip a little. "So woo'd. Jon is doing an awesome job at wooing me."

"I bring him coffee in the morning," Spencer mutters. "Does that count?"

"No," Ryan says.

"Does this count?" Jon mumbles, and reaches down to trail the tips of his fingers over Brendon's crotch. Brendon gasps, and arches up in to the touch. He thinks he maybe should have explained that he's only a _technical_ virgin, and not some blushing bride like Ryan seems to think. It's not like he's never had his dick sucked. He's just never gotten around to the actual, you know, penetration part. He's not sure why Ryan is making such a big deal out of this.

"Do I need to get the spray bottle?" Ryan snaps, tugging on Jon's arm ineffectually. " _Guys_. Jon. Stop it. You're going to ruin his virtue."

"Isn't that the point?" Jon says, lifting his head and staring at Ryan in confusion.

"No," Ryan says. "The point is that we all get to ruin it _together._ You don't get to cheat."

"I seriously don't have that much virtue," Brendon points out. Jon's hand is completely motionless on his dick, but it's _there_. It's all warm and a little sweaty, and Brendon can feel the pressure through his jeans. He shifts his hips, pushing up into Jon's hand, and Jon looks over and winks at him, squeezing hard. Brendon bites his lip to hold back his moan. Ryan's still talking. Maybe if they get him distracted and riled up enough, he'll continue rambling and he won't notice a furtive handjob.


End file.
